gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion in GTA San Andreas
Attaining 100% Completion in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas requires the completion of numerous tasks, listed below. However, GTA San Andreas has extra tasks that are not required for the achievement but are also available to complete; many players refer to this as "110%". __toc__ Tasks To attain 100% completion in GTA San Andreas, the player must accomplish all of the following: (The main categories and individual tasks of list are in order of availability in the timeline. Note that the main categories order has preference upon its individual tasks. An example of this are the odd job missions; all of them except the Freight Train Challenge can be done at the beginning of the game. However, as the Freight Train missions can only be done after Las Venturas, Bone County and Tierra Robada regions are unlocked the whole main category goes down the list. The individual tasks inside a main category are still in order.) *Complete all storyline missions (In the Beginning to End of the Line), as well as the Heist strand (Architectural Espionage to Breaking the Bank at Caligula's). * Collect all pickup items. **100 Tags **50 Snapshots **50 Horseshoes **50 Oysters *Complete all vehicle challenges. **BMX Challenge **The Chiliad Challenge **NRG-500 Challenge *Finish all stadium events. **8-Track **Blood Bowl **Dirt Track **Kickstart *Learn all new moves from the three gyms. *Complete the Ammu-Nation shooting range (level 12) *Complete all odd job missions. **Firefighter (level 12) **Paramedic (level 12) **Vigilante (level 12) **Taxi Driver (50 fares) **Pimping (level 10) **Freight Train (level 2) *Get all 30 vehicles to the Import/Export crane. *Win all race tournaments **Los Santos **San Fierro **Las Venturas road **Las Venturas flying *Finish the three optional schools with at least bronze on each test. **Driving School **Boat School **Bike School *Complete all asset missions. **Los Santos courier mission (Roboi's Food Mart) **San Fierro courier mission (Hippy Shopper) **Las Venturas courier mission (Burger Shot) **Trucking missions **Valet Parking **Zero's RC Shop (involves completing several storyline-style missions) **Wang Cars (involves completing several storyline-style missions) **Hunter Quarry's Quarry Missions. *Purchase all 29 safehouses. Rewards When 100% is achieved in San Andreas, the following rewards are given. *$1,000,000. *Infinite ammo. (The player still needs to reload though, unlike the infinite ammunition cheat). *Double vehicle strength for any vehicle the player drives. *Hydra on the roof of Sweet's house. *Rhino under the bridge going above Ganton. Non-required tasks Below is a list of extras that don't need to be done for 100%, but are still available for the player. *Completing all 70 Unique Stunt Jumps. *Completing the Burglar mission by stealing goods to an accumulative value of $10,000. Although, its infinite sprint reward might be of great use. *Establish a relationship and getting 100% progress with all six girlfriends (or, for that matter, dating any girlfriends other than Denise Robinson and Millie Perkins). *Buying all clothes from the six clothes shops (Binco, Sub Urban, Zip, Pro-Laps, Victim and Didier Sachs). *Winning the Lowrider Challenge at least once (aside from the one required to complete Cesar Vialpando). *Completing the three levels of the Dancing Minigame. *Finishing first place on both Beat The Cock challenges (Santa Maria Beach and Palomino Creek). *Complete the Beefy Baron minigame at least once. *Get highest scores (or, for even more excellence, ALL high scores) in all of the arcade games: Go Go Space Monkey, Let's Get Ready to Bumble, Duality and They Crawled from Uranus. *Winning at least a game of Pool (preferably with a maximum pot, $1,000). *Get a decent high score playing the Basketball challenge, get a decent furthest hoop record. *Intercept the Loco Syndicate Drug Courier and Big Smoke's Cash at least once, ideally for maximum cash each (available from King in Exile until Yay Ka-Boom-Boom). *Getting all Gold medals in the four vehicle schools (cars, motorcycles, boats and aircraft). *Maxing out all skills: (Stamina, Lung Capacity, Driving skill, Flying skill, Bike skill, Cycling skill, Gambling skill). *Maximum Muscle, total Respect and Sex Appeal. *Having "King of San Andreas" Criminal Rating. *Getting a Pilot License first and then Ace pilot rank (awarded for 20-30 hours of in-game flight, regardless of the flying skill). *Getting Hitman skill level (1000 points) with all weapons (Pistol, Silenced Pistol, Desert Eagle, Shotgun, Sawn-off Shotgun, Combat Shotgun, Micro SMG, Tec-9, SMG, AK-47, M4). *Money reached $999,999,999 *All gang territories under control (100%, but you need at least 35% to complete last mission). *Win each gambling minigame at least once (Inside Track, Wheel of Fortune, Roulette, Blackjack, Video Poker, Slot Machines). Gallery Video de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (SA) es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:100% dans GTA San Andreas pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pt:100% do GTA San Andreas ru:100% прохождение GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas Category:100% Completion